Digimon Forever
by DigiDestined-MaxiMadine
Summary: Five teens get thrown into a world full of creature's known as Digimon. With the help of Five digital creature's, they will have to bring down the evil that trying to destroy both the human world and the digital world. Rated T to be safe.


**Title: Digimon Forever**

**Summery: Five teens get thrown into a world full of creature's known as Digimon. With the help of Five digital creature's, they will have to bring down the evil that trying to destroy both the human world and the digital world.**

**A/N: Hi, and welcome to my first ever fan fic. I have not long joined and read a couple fan fics and i now have the chance to write my own seeing that i have a lot of free time. Warning, there will be strong language and maybe a death, have not decided yet. So just ENJOY!**

**Rating: T as im a paranoid freak.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and never will. I do however own the human characters.**

**Chapter 1: Going Digital.**

It was coming up to the end of July, the year twenty eleven. This is the same time as kids when of on there summer camping trips so parents can have a brake for two months. This year was going to change the lives of five teens forever.

It starts with a boy of fifteen called Maxi Redstone sitting under a giant oak tree. The tree sat in the middle of a field that also held a couple log cabins and a camp fire. The boy had light brown hair with a fring covering one of his bright blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and was wearing a pair of black biker goggles on his head. He had on a green and white chekered shirt with all the buttons done up exept for the top two, blue denim three quarter lengh jeans and a pair of black and white high tops.

He looked around and saw his two cabin mates, Aston Change and Harry Freda. Aston was asian and was fourteen, he had short black hair and brown eyes he was wearing his usual dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and blue high tops. Harry was british like Maxi and has long blonde hair that he spikes up anime style. He had green eyes and pale skin, he was wearing a black polo shirt under a yellow cardigan. He had on black baggy jeans and white and orange high tops.

They both looked over at Maxi and walked over, "Hey Maxi, what you doing over here on your self" Aston asked, "Just bored, thought ill catch some sleep" Maxi replied, "Well, we can join you, we have nothing to do aswell" Harry said, "Allright cool" Maxi replied before Aston and Harry sat down on either side of Maxi and five minutes later they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Maxi woke up to feeling of something cold on his nose, "Huh, what..." Maxi said while opening his eyes, he looked around and the ground was white with snow, "Hey...that isnt right its summer not winter" he said. He turned to see Aston and Harry waking up, "Huh, why am i wet?" Aston asked, "Its been snowing" Maxi replied.<p>

Harry was the next one to get up, "Oh my god, its cold, lets get inside" Harry said before jumping up and running towards the biggest cabin. Aston and Maxi smiled before taking of after him. They got into the cabin and around a small fire in the middle was two girls, Maxi recognised them as Ashley Parkes and Lucy Sutton, Ashley had curly red hair that stopped at her shoulders, she had a pair of thin framed glasses on her eyes and a coupel freckels on her cheeks underneath her blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow vest top with blue suspenders, blue baggy jeans and white running shoes. She was working on her laptop that was sitting on her lap.

Lucy was a gothy girl, she had black hair with a fringe covering one of her dark purple eyes, her skin was pale and she was wearing a black tattered dress, a leather jacket and black bots that went up to just below her knees.

Maxi, Aston went to sit next to Harry who was allready warming his hands up on the fire, "Ahhhh, thats so much better" he said causing Maxi and Aston to laugh. Lucy looked over to them then frowned.

Maxi looked over to Ashley, he had met her in school once but never really spoke to her, "Hey Ashley, havnt seen you in a while" Maxi said, Ashley looked up and smiled, "I know, been pretty busy, werent really planning on comeing summer camp but my mum forced me" she replied, "What you doing there?" he asked back, "Just working on somthing" she said looking back at the screen.

"What...oh no its bust" Ashley said while smacking her laptop, "Is everything allright?" Astoon asked, "No its not, my computer is bust" Ashley replied before smacking it once more. On that last smack somthing popped up, "Huh, whats this?" she asked herself, "What is it?" Harry replied while moving over to her with Maxi and Aston following behind.

They all looked at the screen, there was an e-mail, "Open it" Aston said. Ashley nodded before clicking on the read button. There was a beep sound before the message opened, it read.

**Dear Ashley**

**Hi, we need your help, come to the digital world emidiatly, click yes and you will be brought.**

**Yes ( )**

All four looked at the screen, "Click yes, its probobly a new game out" Harry said getting exited, "No dont, it might be a scam, those things can destroy your computer" Maxi butted in.

Lucy looked up to them and squableing about pressing yes or leaving it. She got to her feet and walked over. The forsome looked up at her, "Hi, what does the message read?" she asked. Ashley smiled before handing her the laptop. She looked at the message and without any one else agreeing she pressed yes.

Suddenly the laptop switched of, "What have you done" Ashley said while jumping up. Maxi, Aston and Harry jumped up to and the five teens looked at the screen. There was a little green flashing light, they moved closer then suddenly the green light got bigger and brighter.

They all shielded there eyes from the light and when they opened there eyes they were not longer in the cabin. Maxi looked at his friends then back to the front. They were floating above an island with a mountain in the middle that was surrounded by a giant ocean.

Suddenly they all started to fall, everyone screemed as they came closer and closer to the island and with a thund they all hit the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Come on Maxi, please be alive" came a sweet little kids voice. Maxi opened his eyes and could see a small orange ball with a horn sticking out of its head on his chest. Maxi rubbed his eyes before looking again, he was right there was a talking ornage head with a horn on his chest.<p>

"Maxi, your alive, yay" the head said while jumping of Maxi and onto the floor. Maxi sat up, he didnt say anything, he was too in shock, "So Maxi, im Tsunomon, your digimon partner" the orange head said.

Maxi just stared, he was a little pale from the falling but for some reason he felt safe around the creature called Tsunomon so he didnt freak out, "Hi, erm...how do you...like no my name?" Maxi asked, "Ive been waiting for a long time for you, your my partner, oh yeh here have this" Tsunomon said.

Suddenly Tsunomon began glowing white and an orb flew out of him. Maxi grabbed the orb then the light vanished. He opened his hands and saw a oval device in his hands. It was Blue and white and had a screen in the center with two black button next to and a small orange and D pad below it. Maxi looked at it, "Whats this?" he asked, "Its a digivice, your a digidestined" Tsunomon replied.

Maxi just smiled at this, "Allright, im in, so what do i do no..." he couldnt finnish this sentance as he felt arms wrap around him. Maxi jumped and stamped on the poerson's foot, he heard a yelp before turning to see Harry standing there holding his foot, Maxi ran over to see if Harry was allright but got distracted by a creature next to Harry, next to him was a small pink bird with no legs and a red and yellow feather sticking out its back, "Harry, oh my god, im so sorry...erm so you got one to" Maxi asked looking at the small bird, "Yeh, and dont worry about it, this is Poromon and hes my Partner" Harry said.

Maxi bent down to get a closer look, "Hi little guy" Maxi said but was suddenly pushed to the side by Tsunomon, "Poromon, you got a human to" he said bouncing up and down, "Yes, it is great" Poromon said in a cute little voice.

While Poromon and Tsunomon were playing Maxi walked over to Harry, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, "Im so happy your allright, last thing i remember was falling to an island and i couldnt see you" he said. Harry hugged him back before pulling away, "Im okay, im just happy your here, i didnt want to be left on this island with just Poromon" Harry replied.

They both laughed it out, "Well, sorry for interupting" came a voice from behind them. Harry and Maxi turned around to see Lucy and next to her was a small round light purple ball with red eyes and two ears that looked like wings, "Lucy, your here to" Maxi said while walking over, "Whos your partner?" Harry asked fro, behind Maxi, "Oh, this is Pagumon...erm did you guys get these weird devices?" she asked, "There Digivices, i told you that" Pagumon said before he saw Tsunomon and Poromon so he ran over to play, "Sorry bud" she said watching her friend run of to play before turning back to Maxi and Harry.

"Yeh, here" Maxi said before pulling his digivice out of his pokemon followed by Harry doing the same. Harry's was red and white and Lucy's was grey and white. "Wow, you have got them, well...do you think the others are here, you know Aston and Ashley, i think there names were" Lucy asked.

Maxi looked at her, "Well, they were with us back at camp and when we were falling i heared Aston and Ashley's screams so yeh i do" he said, "Well, shall we go find them?" Harry asked gaining and nod from both Lucy and Maxi. They called there digimon partners over to them before walking of into the bushes.

* * *

><p>The three teens and there digital partners were walking for a while now and havnt came across there friends. They were about to give up until they heared a scream come from behind some trees so they ran and found Aston and Ashley fighting of some yellow and black caterpillar digimon that didnt have any eyes. In front of Aston was a small cream dog digimon with two floppy ears and a gold ring around its neck and in front of Ashley was a small white digimon with two antenna coming from its head and four stubby legs. Tsunomon turned to Maxi, "My friends Tokomon and Salamon are over there" he said pointing to the other digimon.<p>

The three teens ran over to help there friends. "Are you guys okay?" Maxi asked. Aston and Ashley turned around and smiled at the sight of there friends, "Oh my god, your here" Ashley said before turning back around to face the yellow caterpillars, "What are those things" Harry asked, suddenly his digivice started to beep so he pulled it out and coming from the screen was a holligram of the worm digimon with information about it.

**"Kunemon, Larva type digimon at the Rookie stage. Kunemon are strong rookied digimon. The lightning shapes on its face are said to be eyes and change with the emotion's of Kunemon. Its attacks include Electro Thread, where it will shoot out a web full of electricity and Tease, where it will send bolts of lightning out of its antena"**

Everyone heard what harry said and turned back to the Kunemon. All the Kunemon shouted Tease and sent bolts of lightning towards the teens. They all closed there eyes waiting for the attack but it never came. They opened there eyes and lying in front of them were there digimon partners.

Maxi ran to Tsunomon, "Tsunomon no, come on be allright", "Im fine, just hurts a little" Tsunomon said before closing his eyes. Harry ran over to Poromon and smiled before holding him close, "You stupid little guy" he said.

Lucy ran to Pagumon and scooped him up, "Come on, please be okay" she said letting a tear fall from her eye onto Pagumon which woke Pagumon up, "Lucy, im tired" was all he said before trying to get back up.

Aston and Ashley both ran to there partners, Aston ran to Salamon and Ashley to Tokomon, "Are you allright girl?" Aston asked worried for the little puppy, "Yeh im fine, i need to get up and help" Salamon said before bouncing back up, "Oh no, Tokomon, come on, get up" Ashley shouted. Hopmon jumped up and didnt even look hurt but Ashley could tell he was.

All the kids grabbed there digimon in there arms and ran for it. They ran back into the trees until they found a dirt path. The Kunemon were now chasing there through the forest path. Harry was the slowest of the kids and was falling behind. Suddenly he tripped over a branch and Poromon and Harry both fell to the ground.

The others turned around and watched as the Kunemon drew closer and closer then all of a sudden there partners all ran to Harry and Poromon, "No, guys not again" Maxi shouted but it was too late. They formed a barrier around Harry before blowing bubbles out there mouths.

The bubbles hit the yellow bugs but they seemed unaffected. Maxi ran to Harry and helped him up, "You okay?" he asked, Harry just nodded. The others came over. They watched as there partner digimon were being electricuted, Lucy was trying to hold back the tears but it was too hard and Maxi was just letting them fall.

Suddenly all there pockets started to glow. Maxi's was glowing blue, Harry's red, Lucy's grey, Astons pink and Ashley's yellow. They all took out there digivices then a light shot out of them and hit the digimon. The digimon started glowing.

"Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon"

In Tsunomon's place stood a lizard looking digimon with yellow scaly skin and a white and blue fur caot with a horn sticking out its head. Maxi looked in awe at Tsunomon's new form.

"Poromon Digivolve to...Hawkmon"

In Poromon's place stood a red bird with a white head. It had yellow feet and three black claws on the end of each wing. On its head was a black belt and a red and yellow feather.

"Pagumon Digivolve to...DemiDevimon"

In Pagumon's place was a menicing looking blue bat digimon. It had two antenna sticking ou its head and a skull shape on its fore head. Its feet had three claws, two at the front and one at the back. Lucy looked at the new digimon, "Wow sooo cute" she whispered to herself.

"Salamon Digivolve to...Gatomon"

In Salamon's place was a standing up white cat with yellow and orange stripped gloves on its hands and a gold ring at the end of its tail.

"Tokomon Digivolve to...Patamon"

There in Tokomon's place was a flying orange digimon with two wings that came from its head and a white under belly with four legs.

All the kids looked at there newley transformed digimon fought of the Kunemon. "BlUE BLASTER!" shouted Gabumon before sending out a stream of blue ice that hit a couple Kunemon that suddenly exploded and turned into bits of data.

Hawkmon flew in the air before shouting, "FEATHER STRIKE!" and sending the father on its head like a boomerang that took out a couple more Kunemon.

"DEMI DART!" came the voice of DemiDevimon. He created a couple syringes out of nowhere and sent them towards the Kunemon taking out a couple more.

Gatomon ran forawrd before shouting, "LIGHTING PAW!" then struck a couple Kunemon turning them into data. Gatomon jumped back and could see the last couple Kunemon, "Patamon quick take them out" she said.

Patamon nodded before flying up into the air, taking in a deep breath before sending a blast of air towards the Kunemon taking care of the rest. He flew back down and landed on Ashley's head, "Did i do good" he asked. Ashley grbbed him of her head before petting him and nodding.

Maxi walked over to Gabumon, "Hey buddy, you did great out there" he said, "Only protecting you sir" Gabumon replied, "Sir, well i think ill have to get use to that" Maxi said before petting its head. They both walked over to the others where they were praising there partners.

"Allright, now thats finnished why dont we set up camp and fine us somthing to eat" Maxi said while smiling, "Sounds great" Harry replied before they all walked of into the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, the first chapter. It may be a bit boring but its just introducing the characters. I used Salamon as a In-Training form for a reason, you will find out soon. Please R&R, i will really appriciate it.**


End file.
